narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hei
Hei (へい, Hei) full name being unknown, is a Kirigakure hunter-nin who is the partner of Kouhei Hakoda. A former citizen from Kumogakure, Hei was sealed with the Eight-Tailed Giant Ox from birth, with the Izayoi Fūinjutsu. Hei was abandoned by her parents during the Fourth Great Shinobi World War, the both of them going off to fight in the war. Her parents died weeks later during a battle with the Land of Fire. After the war, Kirigakure ninja rescued her and sent her to live in an orphanage. The Mizukage, however, found Hei special, and allowed her to live within an apartment near the Mizukage's own residence. Hei attended the Ninja Academy of Kirigakure, where she befriended Kouhei Hakoda and Kōsuke Hakoda. The three were later placed on the same Genin team, cementing their bond. They eventually grew apart, with Kōsuke leaving for the Land of Wind, and Kouhei leaving for the Land of Lightning. She joined the Kirigakure hunter-nin once Kouhei returned and joined the hunter-nin, and were placed together as partners. Hei is known as the Storm Queen (風波皇妃, Fūhakōhi) due to her apparent mastery of her Kekkei Genkai, the Storm Release despite her young age, being able to create storm clouds and combine her water and lightning chakra within midair. Kouhei has dubbed her the Demon Princess (悪魔媛, Akumahime) due to her possession of the Eight-Tailed Giant Ox within her, and her understanding of it's nature to which Hei will hilariously hits him square in the face. The two share a close bond with each other, and are famed as an unbeatable duo in battle. Appearance Hei is a little above average height for her age, and possesses waist-length hair with two shoulder-length bangs that hang on both sides of her face, golden colored eyes, and tanned skin. Hei wears a fishnet armor underneath her pink shirt with a red, incredibly wide obi around her abdomen. She wears typical navy blue shinobi pants with her weapon pack strapped to her right thigh by a black-and-white sash. Her Shinobi footwear consists of the atypical sandals, ankle-length, with a yin and yang symbol on the bottom of the sole. She wears black, fingerless gloves with small black ropes that hold them in place, and a black wrap that barely extends out of the pink shirt. She wears her forehead protector on her forehead, but will wear it on her forearm, as a belt, and on her right thigh, just above her weapons pack. On rare occasions, she will use it as a necklace of sorts. Her hunter-nin mask is in the form of a cat with very small yellow eyes, with three vertical scars on the right side and three horizontal scars on the left side, and a black swirl similar to the Uzumaki clan swirl on the right cheek. Personality Hei inhibits personality traits similar to a hot-blooded individual; she is outright arrogant, aggressive, and prideful, and gets straight down to business. She knows her place around the elites of the Ninja countries, and is often respectful and kind in their presence, a total personality change that shocks mostly everyone she knows. She can also be mischievous and is a prankster, often playing jokes on her partner, Kouhei, and often humiliates him in front of a large group of people. She is aggressive, and often hits Kouhei with bare fists if he insults her or speaks a negative comment about her. Despite their quarrels, they understand and respect each other and will help each other when in need. She is downright prideful, and will retaliate at anyone who dares to insult her pride, even a Kage-level opponent. She is extremely tomboyish and brave, as well as courageous, and takes things "five steps at a time" according to Kouhei. Despite her demeanor, almost everyone she knows respects her, and she has many friends and allies. she likes pink, according to Kouhei, and often goes shopping in other Shinobi lands, much to Kouhei's annoyance. She is also quite resorceful and intelligent. Hei's one true friend, according to her, is the Eight-Tailed Giant Ox that is sealed within her by way of the Izayoi Fūinjutsu. The reason why is because they share a personal bond, in a literal sense. Hei is extremely kind to the Eight-Tailed, but will show no mercy if the Eight-Tailed insults her pride, like everyone else she is truly friends with. She has tamed the Eight-Tailed and, as a result, the Eight-Tailed is respectful to her, and allows her to use its power when Hei needs it. She has not mastered the Eight-Tailed's power, but keeps it controllable due to the spiritual friendship between her and the Ox. Hei is very rambunctious and obnoxious, as well as comedic and sarcastic, to the point where she regularly makes fun of him and does it in a large crowd, just to piss him off. Despite what would be called hatred, Hei and Kouhei share a strong bond, and all jokes aside, can work together as a team in order to fend off Kirigakure's enemies, like all Hunter-nin. History Hei was born in Kumogakure to unnamed parents who worked within the Council of the Raikage. Before she was born, it was determined that the Eight-Tailed Giant Ox would be sealed within her and, despite the wishes of her parents, The Eight-Tailed was sealed within her from her birth with the Izayoi Fūinjutsu. Her parents held no true love for her, and despised her for her position and her power, with her father attempting to kill her by hiring assassins. When in front of her, however, they showed false love and dedication. Her parents later abandoned her within their home when they went to fight in the Fourth Great Shinobi World war; they perished only days later during battle with the Land of Fire. After the war, Kirigakure ninja rescued her and sent her to live in an orphanage. The Mizukage found Hei's position special, and allowed her to live within an apartment near the Mizukage's own residence. Hei attended the Ninja Academy of Kirigakure, where she befriended Kouhei Hakoda and Kōsuke Hakoda. The three were later placed on the same Genin team, cementing their bond. They eventually grew apart, with Kōsuke leaving for the Land of Wind to later himself usurp the title of Kazekage from Ryūnosuke Akutagawa, whom he then killed and stole his tailed beast, and Kouhei leaving for the Land of Lightning. She joined the Kirigakure hunter-nin once Kouhei returned and joined the hunter-nin, and were placed together as partners. Synopsis Abilities Jinchūriki Transformations Intelligence Hei possesses a large amount of intelligence. She is well-versed in the Ninja World's History and that of the Seijin, as well as the philosophy of the Seijin. She has shown himself to be very intelligent in combat, as well. She is capable of coming up with very complex, organized plans and strategies that many still use to defeat opponents. Hei retains seriousness and will analyze her opponent's skills and abilities in order to devise a winning strategy; she has even gone as far as letting an opponent injure her so that she may analyze the strength of their swing and counteract it with her own. She also uses his intelligence to find weak points in his opponents, even overcoming disadvantages she has through thinking on her feet. Hei attempts to fully understand the strengths, mannerisms, tactics, tendencies, and weaknesses of an opponent before engaging them head on. Possessing great intuition, she is able to become aware of danger and react in a fashionable time frame. Hei has an undeniable a talent for thinking things well in advance as well, make decisive and accurate decisions quickly in battle, and able to perceive any situation at hand. Storm Release Hei possesses the Storm Release, a Kekkei Genkai that allows her to combine water and lightning chakra to create flowing beams of electricity that can be guided like missles and cause explosions. Hei utilizes her Kekkei Genkai quite well, using it to trap her opponents within the thunderstorm it creates and being able to mold water and lightning chakra in midair, when no Shinobi would expect. She is also able to use natural water and natural lightning to create storms, a process that no other Shinobi with Storm Release has done. When utilizing natural elements, the Storm Release is stronger and is more deadlier. She can use the thunderclouds she creates to absorb an opponent's chakra, making it larger and more powerful, and can launch searing spears of lightning from her fingertips by molding the water and lightning chakra within her body and flowing this chakra through her Chakra Pathway System. She can electrocute opponents by infusing natural elements, such as grass or even trees, with the storm chakra, allowing instantaneous death. By running the molded chakra through Renjin, her sword, she is able to increase its capabilities far past what a lightning-enhanced sword could do, firing searing bursts of lightning from her blade and paralyzing whoever is cut by her katana, as well as disintergrating objects struck by her blade. Her mastery of the Storm release is what prompted Kouhei to award her her title of Storm Queen. Elemental Techniques Hei is proficient with Water and Lightning Releases, being able to utilize them at once and combine said natures to form the Storm Release. With Water Release, she can easily create sizable pools of water using her chakra and then use said pool to attack her opponents with the many Water Release jutsu she knows. By using the Hydration Technique, she can turn herself into water to avoid attacks and physical harm, and can merge with water or even use herself as a jutsu. With her Lightning Release, she is able to paralyze enemies, electrocute them, or sear them with the lightning she creates. She has shown the ability to redirect lightning-based chakra and Lightning Release techniques through herself or her weapons. The force of her Elemental techniques are great, as using them allows her and Kouhei to easily defeat any rogue ninja. Taijutsu and Physical Attributes Hei's skill in taijutsu is ferocious, being able to take even Kouhei to fight seriously. Her skills are great enough to take down several shinobi unarmed and enough to injure an A-Rank opponent. She mainly utilizes speed while using Taijutsu, and uses both her impressive speed and her brutal strength to injure an opponent severely, to the point of cracking multiple bones with one palm strike and disrupting blood vessels with a single kick. By focusing her reiatsu into her hand, her skills can be very deadly. Hei has shown herself to be very strong. She is quite capable of punching through boulders with her bare hands, use devastating punches and kicks which injure the opponent greatly, breaking bones and rupturing internal organs, and catching powerful punches and kicks. She is capable of grasping swords with her bare hands and breaking them in half. In training, she is quite capable of wrestling with even a large boar; one that was much bigger and much more heavier then herself. She has also been shown flicking assailants through several buildings. She is able to throw a full-grown man through several buildings with apparent ease. She is capable of taking a barrage of physical injuries to her being without showing signs of distress. She has shown the ability to endure heavy assault from enemies and still be able to bounce right back into a fight, as well as enduring high-level jutsu and even multiple slashes by an assailant's tantō without as much as even flinching. Kenjutsu Hei's skill level in Kenjutsu is exceptionally high, being the one that taught Kouhei to use Kenjutsu. Hei is able to fight on fair ground with kenjutsu users of even Jōnin-level and has shown amazing accuracy with her blade, Renjin. Hei uses wide, sweeping strikes and gentle thrusts in order to eradicate an opponent's defense, and is quite gentle with her style, leading opponents to believe that she is barely touching them; all while leaving gaping, untreatable wounds by a single sword swing. She is able to use multiple bladed weapons with apparent proficiency. Her own prowess with a sword is frightening, as she can take out multiple opponents in succession with her regular katana. She has shown the ability to run lightning-affiliated chakra through her sword in order to increase its sharpness and speed, to the point where it leaves white chakra streaks when swung, and can even run her Kekkei Genkai through Renjin in order to increase its deadliness. Quotes Trivia